


师

by YearformAlice76



Category: LOFTER - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 15:39:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18097229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YearformAlice76/pseuds/YearformAlice76
Summary: 年下师生





	师

为了阅读的连贯性，所以把上中下连一起了  
相隔时间较长有些文风突变，不完整可能还有一回  
警告：含师生，舔咳咳，窒息，失重play。敏感者慎入  
Ooc属于我  
刷卡上车，祝食用愉快  
将一叠叠的考试卷和参考书在桌面整整齐齐的摆好，木质的桌面擦得光可鉴人，隐隐反射出桌子主人因兴奋而略微扭曲的紫瞳。他抽出一张订正完的卷子，拿起红笔在题干上圈了圈，随后就拿起笔打起来拍子来。  
五....四....三.....，他心里那只扎着小辫可爱的小黑猫，高傲的扬起脑袋，优雅的抬起爪子在自己的心尖是一下一下的拨弄，撩的他的心不受控制的骚动起来。二...一，红笔落在桌子上的脆响伴着有力的敲门声一起响起。bingo，他略微下整理衣冠压抑着过激的心跳打开房门。  
“王耀老师。”恭恭敬敬的呼唤，近乎于眼神却毫不老实的将王耀“舔”了个遍，王耀穿着黑色的西装衬的他的皮肤更加白皙，没有打领带白衬衫顶端的扣子解开来半露出锁骨一如半抱琵琶遮面的美人，泼墨般的发丝束在脑后，可能是因为匆忙吧，几缕发丝顺着曲线的脖颈压进略透明的衬衫下，黑白分明煞是好看。王耀的面孔被他太过强烈的目光烧的有点发红，他低下头希望反光的眼镜和落下的黑发能掩盖自己的难堪。  
“咳，伊万·布拉金斯基同学”王耀轻咳一声，板起面孔一板一眼清晰的吐出伊万的名字，琥珀色的双眸疏离而冷漠。  
“不必这么疏离，王耀老师，叫我伊万就好”伊万笑的暖暖的带着孩童般的天真烂漫，直击王耀的心脏“老师的头发压进衣服里了”软糯的嗓音在耳边略过，热气熏的耳朵痒痒的。任凭伊万的大手探入自己的领口，有技巧的按揉着脖颈，酥酥麻麻的，舒服的他轻哼。伊万却在这时撤走了，极礼仪整理好王耀的衣衫微笑着将他请入卧室。王耀暗骂自己的骂出息，伊万把他的身体摸得比他自己都清楚，每每不经意的动作都可以撩动他的心思，明明自己先算是个清心寡欲的人，却每回都被这个熊崽子撩的找不着边，挫败啊，挫败。王耀心虚般托托眼镜框，拿起桌上的试卷，一板一眼一副好好先生模样，“我，希望你已经自行订正过了，伊万同学。”  
“当然，我亲爱的王耀老师”  
王耀满意的绕过做着的伊万去取桌上写的满满当当的试卷，卷子却被伊万压的死死的，迫使王耀不得不掂起脚将整个人都趴在伊万身上，去和这个玩心大起的熊孩子强夺一张该死的卷子。  
“伊万，别闹！把卷子给我！”  
伊万感受着王耀在自己背上扭动着身体，柔软的长发蹭着自己的脖颈，王耀气急败坏的在自己耳边低吼，身子紧贴自己的背脊胡乱的扭动，牵起了心中某种旖旎的幻象。哦，这个时候耀一定把脚踮起来了吧，他白皙有力的小腿一定绷的紧紧，拉紧的肌肉会绷出一条美丽的曲线足以令美学家啧啧称赞的优美。在王耀的惊呼中，伊万拦着他的腰把他抗在肩膀上，双脚离地，王耀死死的抓住桌沿防止自己从伊万身上滑下去。  
“放我下去！”王耀一手抓住桌沿拧过腰，向伊万恶狠狠的呵斥。狭窄的桌椅间火药味开始蔓延，伊万暗骂自己玩大了踩到了猫的尾巴，伈伈的松了手。王耀翻身从伊万背上溜下去，还未站稳就被伊万拦腰按进怀里，恼怒的抬头看见了伊万充满歉意的面庞，紫色的眼眸中写满歉意，满满当当笨拙的表达出行行不好，放过我吧的意味。一下就降低了王耀九成的怒火它，气势汹汹掐住伊万那手感相当好的脸颊掐的一片通红，顺带将伊万的卷毛揉成一团。看着伊万嗷嗷直叫的模样，虽然还是冷着一张脸，但心中最后一成怒气早就烟消云散了。王耀总是抱怨伊万的顽劣，却不知他所谓的恶习一半是自己惯出来的，放纵并欣然接受他的胡闹，伊万又何尝不是，腻歪的两人早就在不经意间将对方宠的不成样子。  
“好了，伊万同学我们现在开始吧”王耀扶正鼻梁上的平光镜，轻笑着拿起卷子。  
“好的，我亲爱的王耀老师”  
“伊万，还有那些地方不懂。”望着手上用红笔写的密密麻麻的卷子，王耀的脸色总算是缓和不少，不去理会熊爪子在自己身上有意无意的揩油行为，尽力把早就变了味的话题拉回来。伊万顺着王耀一根垂下的发丝看下去，王耀性感的薄唇张张合合，大概是天气原因它变得有些干涩，弄得王耀经常无意识的去舔一下。啊，刚才又舔了一下，小心探出一点粉嫩舌尖快速的舔过嘴唇给其渡上一层泛光的水膜，像只偷腥的小猫。真是为什么他总是这么不爱惜自己呢？伊万微微皱眉，他需要什么呢？一支润唇膏或者，一个吻。  
“伊万！唔”王耀微微偏过头却看见伊万浸没了些许情欲的瞳孔，心下一惊。后脑勺被托住，双唇相贴时王耀才反映过来，别扭拧着的身体却让他无法反抗，又或者说他根本就不想反抗，对眼前人他总有着令人难以想象的放纵和宽容，想到这里王耀感觉脸上有些燥热便慌忙闭紧双眼。在王耀唇上不轻不重的舔舐了一圈，伊万毫不费力的滑入耀的口中扫过牙床，再舔舐下上颚，时不时触碰王耀的软舌，却并不深入，像一个技艺高超的老猎人，一步步的诱导猎物进入早就埋好的陷阱，等候着请君入瓮！在王耀的舌尖主动触碰到伊万舌尖的那一瞬，那只狡猾的黑猫终于踏入了猎人的陷阱中。触碰，缠绕，绵绵的攻势很快让王耀难以招架，相互缠绵纠缠的舌头从从口腔中拉扯出来，流出的津液弄得下巴湿漉漉的。扶着后脑勺的手滑下去微微施力，让耀仰着头把相互混合的津液吞进去。王耀迷着眼睛掩饰自己微熏的双眸，伊万的大手扯开西装的扣子，隔着衬衫磨蹭着腰，拖着脖子的手也不安分，小指不断刮蹭着自己敏感的耳垂。唔，自己的耳朵一定红透了，这下，扣子应该是要掉了吧？这种事是第几次了？王耀暗地里心疼自己短命的衣服，却始终没有反抗，他大概自己都没意识到自己在纵容甚至期待解下来发生的一切。断裂的银丝掉在衬衫上晕开一片水渍，看着王耀艳丽的有些过分的薄唇终是忍不住凑过去舔掉他嘴角的津液。  
“王老师，我觉得您还是备支润唇膏比较好。”伊万顺着王耀的脖颈滑下来，解开他本来就扣的松散的西装“啊，王老师第三题，我还是有些不懂呐。”王耀迷迷糊糊的回过神，扒开眼看着伊万正儿八经的模样好半天才缓过来，强行忽略那只在自己身上上下其手的熊掌细致的开始讲题。  
“由此可求，唔，伊万！”直到那只不安分的手试图拉下自己的裤子，王耀终于忍无可忍的一巴掌拍过去。“静心！静心！我可没教过你这种学生！”不经意的话却像是触到他的逆鳞，原本的乖乖学生一下就凶相毕露。扯着王耀的衣领把他拉过来“我也没见过你这样的老师啊！穿着这么透的衬衫勾引谁呢？”王耀张嘴还未发出声，便被封住口舌，伊万的手按在他脆弱的脖颈上，那里突突的跳动，羊脂玉般的皮肤下淌着炽热的血液，过高的热度似乎传导进了自己的血液里让他的血液随之开始沸腾。他急切的想和耀接触让他暴露在外的微凉肌肤缓和他身上难以忍受的高温。随后他咬住了耀的下唇，舌头急切向里伸，也不管牙齿磕在一起产生近乎尖锐的刺激。王耀拧着脖子别扭的挣扎，恶狠狠的咬下对方嘴唇，兴头上的人毫不在意的他的撕咬，致力于将他的气息弄乱彻底染上他的气味。好容易将做乱的舌头推出去，更难对付的手指就凑来了，轻易的抵住牙关，夹住自己企图活动的舌头。耳边温热的气息激的王耀猛的战栗，舌头舔进来的声音清晰到可怕，赤裸裸的诠释着被侵犯的事实。津液淌下沾湿衬衫，微凉的触感勉强拉住理智的细线。伊万从他口中抽离的手指上泛着盈盈水光，湿润的手指隔着衬衫覆上胸口的红樱恶劣的搓揉起来，沾湿的衬衫抛去了本有的禁欲色彩赤裸裸的勾引着人，原本服帖柔软的布料此刻却粗糙的可怕轻微的触碰被无限放大王耀右手抓住伊万的手，腾出左手死死捂住自己的嘴，挡住那些羞耻的吟叫。伊万在自己耳边有一搭没一搭的舔舐着耳廓，低沉的嗓音低吟着恋人间甜腻的情话，蜜一般粘稠的顺着温热的气流淌进耳里在顺着奔腾炽热的血液淌进心扉。王耀不得不腾出双手捂紧自己的嘴，鬼知道他的脸有多红。缠在苹果树的蛇向自己吐出蛇信，一遍一遍的诱导自己咬下鲜红的禁果。  
“耀，给我”胯下的炽热隔着布料忠实的反馈过来，颈间的啃咬逐渐粗暴起来，每次都留下一片青红的痕迹。“耀，耀，给我吧”王耀半合的双目，迷糊的望向那双紫瞳，那双眼睛溢满爱意和情欲，令人溺亡与此。  
“好...哈...给你”话音刚落伊万就将他翻过来抵在桌子上，王耀踮着脚尖双手死死的抓住桌子边缘，腿部的肌肉紧绷露出优美的线条，伊万顺着曲线一路磨蹭上去，滑过他的股间隔着布料不断戳刺着瑟缩的穴口。伊万缓缓咬开衬衫的扣子，露出大片肌肤。精致的锁骨明晃晃的勾人视线，禁不止在上头留下鲜红的齿痕。王耀恶狠狠的瞪了他，可蒙着雾气的黑眸子毫无威严，反而透着含蓄的引诱。肌肤上的红痕是条吐着红信子的蛇，将禁忌的乐章叮当作响。  
伊万一脚蹬开碍事的凳子，没系皮带宽松的西装裤根本够不成任何阻碍，耀下半身轻易被就扒得一干二净，坏心的把他往上推，直到耀白皙的腿部绷，只有脚尖颤巍巍的踮着地面，腿部线条完美到让他忍不住咬上几口，在那留下一串带红印的咬痕。  
“伊万别咬！”  
“可是老师这样实在很诱人啊。”伊万笑盈盈仰视王耀泛红的脸颊，在他的惊呼声里捞起他的右脚，轻轻舔舐了一口圆润的脚趾，丰富的津液在离开之际拉出一条透亮的银丝。色气满满，王耀暗自感叹一声也索性放开了，重心侧移踩在伊万手掌上，泛金的眼眸眯起来，慵懒而妖致，红艳艳的双唇张张合合“取悦我”，实际上根本无需他点醒，他的学生早就对他白嫩的肌肤垂涎已久，他虔诚的捧着王耀的玉足亲吻舔舐沿着曲线盘旋向上留下一串湿漉漉的红痕，艳红的花朵在白皙的肌肤上一步步绽放，尤其在大腿内侧盛开的尤为茂盛艳丽。  
王耀拿膝盖碰了碰伊万的耳朵，伊万反手抓住捣乱的肢体架到自己肩上，惩罚性的咬了一口卵蛋。这下王耀的膝盖更加用力的磕上了他的耳廓，伊万重重吮吸了一下，对着温怒的恋人吐了吐舌头。在王耀越来越尖锐的目光里，含住了卵蛋舌尖将微微凸起的血管向下按，另一颗也没放过，挑逗揉捏，成熟的果实沉甸甸的。贪吃的学生跪在老师的胯间，细细的舔咬着柱身不放过一处褶皱，勃发的器官浸在浊液里泛着水光，唇齿一路而上粗糙的舌面在马眼附近摩擦，时不时用舌尖轻轻戳刺一番，卷走越来越多冒出的浊液。王耀小口小口喘息，尽量将甜腻的尾音压在嗓子眼里。他亲爱的学生用力吻了前端发出夸张的响声，在他的注视下含住了他的欲望，扣着桌沿的指尖泛白传来轻微的酸痛感。酝酿着风暴的紫眸眨了眨，吓醒了可怜的老师，他太清楚这意味着什么了。轻微的挣扎惹恼了伊万，白嫩的大腿被狠狠抓住，肉眼可见泛红了一片。一个深喉后，伊万在闷哼声里吐出了精神的小东西，舌尖滑过柱身，舔过敏感的会阴，最后附上了穴口。  
“哈..啊！住手......住手伊万”模糊不清的气音陡然拔高，伊万明显感到头皮传来一阵刺痛，肩膀一沉，耀弓起身子靠在他的耳畔不断亲吻自己的耳廓刻意放柔的嗓音道出哀求。  
“万尼亚，乖孩子...哈啊..乖孩子停一停...停下好吗！”纵使先前有过清理但一想到淫糜的私处将被爱人的唇舌舔舐逗弄，王耀身体就不自觉的战栗，无论如何这也太过刺激了！  
伊万的指尖拨弄着穴口差点忍不住笑出声，他深知自己透进骨子里的恶，恶意的贴近穴口让呼出的热气全打在上面，再说——“乖孩子现在的任务不是满足老师吗？”  
舌面抚上穴口的褶皱，小穴翕动着吞下他透明的津液，开合间露出鲜嫩的肠肉。泛着水光战栗的嫩肉近乎让伊万红了眼。两指强硬的插入，被粗暴对待小穴瑟缩的愈发厉害肠肉拥上来试图赶出粗鲁的侵入者，却在伊万老练熟稔手法下节节败退，很快第三根手指顺势插入。伊万一直对着淫荡的小东西感到惊奇——那张娇小鲜嫩的小嘴总能吃下他给出的任何东西从手指跳蛋到自己勃发的性器，它都会乖巧的吞下吸紧带给他灭顶的快乐。现在那地方将自己的手指咬的紧紧，耀小幅度摆动着自己的腰身引导着指尖顶上敏感的软肉。  
“嗯..动一动....哈..哪里..哈啊!”动情的恋人扭着腰向自己求欢，伊万毫不客气的一巴掌闪在臀肉，接踵而来的猛烈抽插使耀弓起脊背发出急促的喘息。软肉被狠狠照顾，食髓知味的小分泌出丰富的肠液沾湿了伊万的手掌，抽插间带出咕叽咕叽的水声。耀靠在伊万的脑后一堆乱蹭，肠肉绞紧预示着临界的到来。伊万却在这时候抽出了手指，抱着他坐上桌面，正在瘾头的人被狠狠浇了杯水，一阵空虚袭来王耀眨眨泛着水光的眸子。  
“唔，伊万为什么”伊万凑过去亲吻他的面颊，得到了恋人小猫样的轻蹭“嗯..万尼亚，为什么.....为什么不继续”  
“那耀自己张开来，好不好。”  
孩童般软糯声音裹着淫邪的期许淌进来，黏腻腻的将感官粘在一起，强烈的空虚席卷全身，让耀恨不得把身体揉起来避开空虚寂寞的情感。软糯的诱惑还萦绕在耳边，耀无意识合腿蹭了一下淌着粘液的性器，哈，越来越受不来了。由奢入简易，由俭入奢易难，夜夜笙歌荒淫的身子根本受不了这样的冷待。在大脑发出指令之前身体就先迫不及待行动了，双手按住大腿内侧缓慢而沉默的将私处完完整整的呈现在伊万面前。  
性器沾满了浊液可怜巴巴的扬起祈求着抚慰，小穴被手指艹的红艳艳的，充血艳红的穴口微张露出鲜嫩的肠肉。让他想到耀被眼泪和唾液弄花的脸，泛着情欲的红，湿漉漉红艳艳的更加勾起人的施虐心，越发想看他被欺负的眼泪汪汪的模样。他好整以暇的欣赏了一会耀极度羞愧的样子，付下身吻上他的薄唇，酥麻的拥吻安抚了耀空涨的神经。可明显还是不够不是吗?耀有轻轻蹭了下，这是属于两人之间的隐晦暗示，带着渴望与包容黏乎乎的小动作。  
伊万又亲了亲他的眼角，付下身指尖再度插进泥泞的小穴里，扩开穴口将里面湿漉漉的肠肉露出来。湿软的活物侵入穴道内，舌尖触碰到高温的嫩肉，温差带来的刺激引的肠肉的蠕动。先前侵犯他口腔的大舌头在穴道里做乱，搅动清液模拟性交的戳刺，陌生的触感让耀手不禁用力，在腿上留下一条红色的抓痕，寸寸被舔湿舔热。现在再喊不要未免太过欲拒还迎，不会就这么被弄到射吧这种想法冒出来的一刹那就让他心头一震。小心翼翼挪动手去抚慰不停流水的性器，挪动的手被伊万咬住，恶狠狠的咬出齿印随带把液体全蹭上去。伊万不出意外的给予了他更强烈的刺激，耀极力的向后仰轻晃着头逃离，可也将小屁股凑到伊万的唇齿间，嘶叫更深更彻底的侵占。  
高潮的快感让耀软了腰，仰躺在桌子上喘息。伊万站起来用被液体染湿的下巴蹭蹭他的颈窝，耀望见浅色头丝间粘着的白浊。好在伊万并没有给他过多的时间去为这件事感到羞赧，天花板变成了皱巴巴的试卷，眼睛对上自己亲手写下的评语中肯的评价在对自己一个劲的笑，伊万揽住他疲弱的腰身，向后拽让红热的大家伙撞进发颤的小穴里。猛然张大嘴巴的发不出一点声音，伊万在他身体慢慢磨蹭，他甚至能感受到那个大家伙上面经络的跳动，肌肤相贴血液在疯狂的涌动，两颗鲜红的心脏仿佛透过了皮肤骨骼贴合在一起，狂躁的心跳渐渐统一。  
粗暴的冲击到底是把耀的声音撞出来了。一声喘息硬生生被冲撞的七零八落，跟着伊万的猛烈的侵犯抖成高高低低的几段尾音都带着漩。断断续续的气音似乎能酥进骨头里，伊万撩起耀耳边的发丝吻了吻他的耳垂，然后更用力的将耀的话撞得更加支凌破损，他叼着耀的耳朵，右手刮擦着滚动的喉结，一言不发的操干。后入的姿势让耀看不清身后人的模样，看不清他肆虐着情欲爱恋的紫眼睛，他想呼唤爱人的名字，上下不断滑动的喉结却发不出一个完整的字节，伊万铁了心不踩理他，强烈的不安席卷心头，身体越是在快感中战栗心灵越是感到焦躁。双手烦躁的到处乱抓，将试卷撕开一条大口子，脸涨得通红，眼泪在眼眶里直打转。身后的人按住他的腰，卡在脖子不让他转过去，难受的他快要哭出来了。  
“唔，伊...伊万。”喉间吐出模糊的声音，耀到底被他年轻的恋人折腾哭了，哆哆嗦嗦的高声呼喊，耳边传来伊万压在喉咙里的轻笑。  
死狗熊，他是故意的，绝对是故意的，耀满脑子都是悲愤的情感，不管不顾的伸手去挠他。  
红了眼睛的小猫气势汹汹的一通乱抓，把伊万的手抓出了几道血印子。伊万耐着性子停下来安抚耀，托着耀的下巴让他去看面前的窗玻璃。擦的干净的过分的玻璃，映出紧密结合的两人，伊万毫不掩饰爱意的眼眸安抚了他躁动的内心，他伏在耳边小声喃喃自己的名字，继续托住他的下巴让其欣赏不清晰的倒影。虚浮在半空，仿佛凌空般的错觉令人双腿发软。伊万刮了刮他的下巴，眨了眨满含泪水的眼睛耀突然注意到对面阳台上的人影！  
“伊万！伊万我们换个地方，哈，求你换个地方，我们到床上，啊！乌阿，求求你。”  
回应他哀求的却是倏然猛烈的撞击，摩擦过敏感点，过电一样的快感，腰软成一汪水无力支撑自己的身体，耀小声啜泣将脸埋进揉的一团糟的卷子里。他的屁股还在伊万手里，撞的通红臀瓣上挨了一巴掌，让他忍不住发出惊呼夹紧了后穴，迎来一声满足的叹息和更过分的揉捏，敏感的臀肉吃不消这样的亵玩可怜兮兮的把又酥又麻的感觉全部塞进耀浑浑噩噩的脑袋里。  
耀，哈，我的小耀，真应该把你的声音录下来给你听听，听听它有多勾人。”伊万强迫“他扬起脖子，手指塞进他的嘴里抚摸他的牙床。看他被自己腻人的喘息弄得耳根都红透了的可爱模样。耀用舌头虚虚勾住闯进来的东西，用牙齿磨蹭着他指腹上薄茧，放任伊万逗弄自己的舌头，在理智丢下他出走之前他急切的需要莫种物体堵住嘴巴，以免自己在伊万的挑逗下哭哭嚷嚷的喊出来，天知道自己会吐出多么淫乱不堪的哀求。伏在自己身上的学生早就不是当初青涩的的少年了。  
想当年熊仔子手忙脚乱的把他扒干净摁在床上一顿乱啃，面对湿淋淋潮红诱人的躯体却无从下手，小奶熊急的眼睛都红了，抽着鼻子，眼泪一个劲的往下淌。  
“唔，耀，耀帮帮我，唔哈，小耀帮帮我”甜腻软糯的嗓音带着哭腔，勃发的性器抵在穴口处不断蹭压，滚烫的柱身紧紧贴着臀肉，将他的情欲完全勾起来。他一个成年人！还得腆着脸教他未成年学生怎么操弄自己！被快感折磨的哆哆嗦嗦，还要泪汪汪去安抚委屈巴巴的元凶。真不知道到底谁哭的更委屈。自己泪汪汪的模样倒是无意间打开了他的小开关，现在那次伊万不是换着花样让他掉眼泪，非折磨得他泪腺崩溃，哭叫着求饶。  
手指随着性交的频率在口腔里抽插，稍微抽出来一点鲜红的软舌就马上缠上来，卷起来就是不放他离开，耳窝湿哒哒的通红的耳垂还留着他的齿痕，他欢喜的又咬了口“耀很喜欢我的手指呀。”缓慢抽出的手指粘着丰富的津液与伸长的舌尖相连“那下面呢，耀喜欢吗？”操红的媚肉死咬住他的东西不放，耀张着嘴半截舌头吐在外面，伊伊啊啊的叫唤，然后突然扭头猛的咬住了伊万垂在桌子上的长围巾发狠绞紧。越是顶弄的厉害耀咬的越紧，围巾绞紧带来的危机感，也让伊万愈发粗暴——无解的死循环。  
伊万用手卡住耀纤细的脖颈让他一起享受窒息的感觉。缺氧让耳朵雯雯作响，四感逐渐模糊，窒息感步步袭来，在身体到处拉响警报，危险当头身体本能的寻找慰藉，伊万炙热的喘息洒在后颈，身体受到蛊惑一个劲的向后钻进他的怀里，脖颈高高扬起，将纤细的颈子送到爱人嘴边，伊万叼住了送到嘴边的后颈更加用力的抱紧了耀。就这么在恐慌和蜜汁满足的温暖中迎来的失禁般高潮，耀猛的弹起来绞紧了后穴，伊万扭头咬住了他的肩膀，把微凉的精液全喂进他身体里，耀呜咽了一声性器又断断续续吐出了些精液。  
高潮来的过于猛烈，伊万喘了一会才松嘴，别样的快乐让他有些失控下口不免重了红红的齿痕带着血，他怜惜的舔走上面的血珠，动手把自己的围巾从耀嘴里套出来。小老师现在的模样惨兮兮的，身体绷紧，迷离的双眼微微向上翻，生理眼泪和津液弄花了整张脸。伊万将耀翻过来，抱着他做到桌子上，还埋在恋人体内的巨物转了一圈,搅动了敏感的肠肉,耀颤了下，吐出声长长的感叹，像是要把肺里的浊气全吐干净。伊万捧着耀的脸从额头吻下去，温和的吻缓和了神经，放松下来的恋人按着他回吻。  
“耀~”伊万抓着耀的手摸自己被围巾勒红的脖颈，“我的脖子被你勒的好疼。”紫眸的小熊对着自己直眨眼睛，耀移开目光心虚的望望窗户，很好对面没人。然后沉默的看自己肩上带血的齿痕，忽视对方在自己臀部搓揉。伊万喊得越发委屈，被抓住的手抚摸到了他狰狞的旧伤！狠不下心来无视他，耀还是撑起身子去亲吻他颈间的伤疤，随着动作小穴将巨物挤出去淌出一些白浊，带起别样的酥麻。他红着脸拿牙磨磨伊万的伤口，没注意到渐渐滑上的手，那手掐住他的腰重新把他钉在重新胀大的性器上。伊万凑过去堵住他骂骂咧咧的嘴，左手用老练的手法唤醒他的东西，让其不知廉耻的吐出清液。然后他站起来逼得自己手脚并用的扒在他身上。他还在吻自己，追着唇直吻得晕乎乎的，在亲吻的间隙里出声  
“耀，耀我们换个地方做。”


End file.
